Long Lost Love
by Miki-chanmo
Summary: Finished Travis and Laura knew each other for a long time. He moved away, she was heartbroken. Then she moves to his town two years later and meets up with Kana and the others. Then she sees Travis. Will they get together or find someone else? Please RR
1. The Dream

Long Lost Love By:Kitty-chan4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.  
  
Hi! This is my first Hamtaro fic. I really don't know the Hamtaro characters last names and I don't know what city they live in, so bear with me! If you know what they are, please e-mail me! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this story! Please R+R after you read! Now, here's my story!  
  
The Dream  
  
Laura was sleeping soundly in her bed. She was having a nice dream.until she saw him. He was running around the field playing soccer. He was playing perfectly just like he always did. 'What is he doing here? He moved away two years ago. He should be in Kakoro.' Then she woke up to the alarm clock. "Shut up please." She said under the covers. Then her mom came in. "Laura wake up sweetie. You know that we have to move today. You have to pack the rest of your things." "Oh right! I forgot!" she said jumping out of her bed. "Now get dressed and come downstairs and get something to eat." Then she left.  
  
Laura got out of her bed and went to a hamster cage. "Morning Hamtaro!" 'Morning Laura!' "We're moving today! I hope that you have your things packed!" she said with a smile. Hamtaro was carrying a load of sunflower seeds in his little arms and stripped. Laura laughed. "Silly Hamtaro." Then Laura got dressed and went down stairs. "Morning Laura." Her dad said. "Morning dad." "I hope that you're ready to move today. Is all of you're things packed?" "No dad. I have to pack my bed set, my alarm clock and lamp." She said getting some yogurt.  
  
"Well after you eat, pack you're things quickly because we're leaving at 12:00." Her mom said. "Ok. I'll go pack now!" Then she ran up the stairs to her room. Hamtaro saw Laura pack everything left in her room into boxes. 'Whoa Laura you don't have to go that fast.um.do ya?' She finished in fifteen minutes. "I'm all done! Now I can go feed Brandy!" Then she left out of her room. 'Laura is in a big hurry today! I know that we're moving today, but she's going too fast! Maybe she needs a nice bag of sunflower seeds, or a bowl of lettuce!'  
  
12:00  
  
The movers came and all of the furniture and items were packed. Laura went back to her room and looked at it for the last time. "I'm going to miss it here. I spent all my life here. Oh well, I'll remember it well." Then she took Hamtaro's carrier and left her room. Then she went downstairs and got in the truck. Then they left for.Kakoro.  
  
Kitty-chan4: Well how did you like it? This is just the beginning! I'll try to make the second chapter longer. Please R+R. Until next time, bye! 


	2. Arriving in Kakoro

Kitty-chan4:Thank you Kawaii-Lovey and Fine-Diva for reviewing! I hope this story will be a huge success! Anyway I don't own Hamtaro in any way. I might add my own characters later, I'm not sure yet. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Long Lost Love By: Kitty-chan4  
  
Arriving in Kakoro  
  
The Haruna family arrived in Kakoro. Their house was beautiful. All the houses were huge in Kakoro. Their house was a tan color with a beautiful garden. The garden was filled with roses, lilies, petunias, snowdrops, tulips and every other flower that you can think of. The house had three rooms with a guest room. They had three bathrooms and a huge kitchen with two living rooms. "Wow this house is humongous!" Laura said. "It's bigger than I thought it was. Why don't you go take u look at your room Laura?" her mom asked. "Ok!" Laura ran up the stairs. My room is a lot bigger! I have a lot more space! Hamtaro can have a play tower in here!" 'Yay! I get to have a play place!' After about thirty minutes, all the boxed items that belonged to Laura were in her room.  
  
She started to unpack everything. In two hours, her room was in order. She let Hamtaro out for a while. 'Wow! I like this room better than Laura's old room! I can't wait to get to the clubhouse!' "Laura! Kana is here!" "Ok mom!" "Hey Laura! You finally moved here! I'm glad!" she said smiling. "Yeah me too! I can't wait to go to school!" "School starts tomorrow you know. We'll be in the sixth grade! I'm so happy! Can I put Oxnard with Hamtaro?" "Sure He's on the bed." Then she sat Oxnard on the bed. "Hey Hamtaro long time, no see! The other Ham-hams are waiting to see you again! Bijou really wants to see you!"  
  
Hamtaro blushed at what he said. "How are we going to get out? Laura and Kana will know that we're gone!" "I overheard Kana talking to Laura on the phone and they were going to the mall today. We can go while they're gone!" "Ok! Fine with me! I can't wait to see the others!" Laura and Kana left about ten minutes ago and Hamtaro and Oxnard left by digging a hole in the wall. They ran through the yard, past the sidewalk, into the park and into the tree. They walked down the dirt hallway and opened the door. "Hey everyone! Hamtaro is here!" Then everyone started to talk and chatter.  
  
Kitty-chan4:Ok that was short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. I know there are no romance signs yet but it will be soon. Thank you again for reviewing my story! Also if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! Please check out my other three stories. One will not be continued until the first one, Kitty Love, is completed. Thank you again! Until next time, bye! 


	3. Seeing you again

Kitty-chan4:Thanks for reviewing again! I'll try to do better Jonathan's Gal. I was being bothered by my little cousins and I was being rushed and annoyed and you know how evil little kids can be. I'm sorry about that. I don't own Hamtaro in any way. Anyways here's the next chapter!  
  
Long Lost Love Kitty-chan4  
  
Seeing you again  
  
"Hamtaro! You're finally here! Oxnard said that you would be here today!" "Yep and I'm glad to be here permanently Sandy!" Hamtaro said. "Where's Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. "She didn't come yet." Pashmina said. "Since Dexter and Maxwell came up with Ham-ham technology, I called her earlier and she wasn't there. I guess she's on her way here." Pashmina said. Then the door opened up. "I'm here everyone! Did Hamtaro arrive yet?" "I'm right here Bijou! It's nice to see you again!" Hamtaro said with a smile.  
  
"Hamtaro I missed you lot! I wanted to see you again so much!" "I missed you too Bijou!" Then they hugged. "Isn't that so sweet?" Sandy asked. "Yeah it's just like the movie Hameo and Juliet!" Pashmina said. "Ookwee!" Penelope said. "Three cheers for Hamtaro's new home! 1...2...3... Ham-ham hooray!" Cappy shouted. They all did cheers for Hamtaro.  
  
To Laura and Kana.....  
  
"I'm so glad you're finally here! Things were getting dull around here without you." Kana said. "I guess it is. It's a lot of boys in the neighborhood." Then that made Laura think about Travis. How he was always nice to her and never ignored her. She missed him so much. "Laura! Earth to Laura! Are you there?" Kana asked waving her hand in front of her face. Laura snapped back to reality. "I'm still here. I was just thinking." "You were thinking about Travis weren't you?" Laura looked down. "Kind of. Oh, Kana I miss him so much! I haven't seen or heard from him in a long time! I really wish that I could see him again." "I'll cheer you up Laura. Let's go to Kanima Park. I have a surprise for you." (I made that up) "Ok."  
  
They entered the park. They walked around the park for a minute. Then Kana put her little "surprise" into action. "Ok Laura, cover your eyes with this blindfold and follow me." Laura did what she was told and Kana led Laura to her surprise. Then she felt like she sat down on a bench. "Ok Laura. You can take the blindfold off now." Laura took it off and gasped. "Hi Laura." "Travis! I'm so happy to see you!!" she gave him a big hug. "I'm happy to see you to Laura!" he hugged back. "Kana thank you!" Kana smiled. "No problem Laura." Then Laura and Travis started chatting away like a couple at the park.  
  
Kitty-chan4:That's it for this chapter. Travis and Laura finally saw each other, huh? That's so sweet. How'd you like this chapter? R+R to tell me what you think! Bye! 


	4. Friends Hanging out

Kitty-chan4:Ok, I'm back. Ever since school started, I didn't have any time to write or update! Sad, isn't it? Anyways thanks for reviewing again. I don't own Hamtaro. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Long Lost Love Kitty-chan4  
  
Friends hanging out  
  
Laura and Travis are talking like birds. They were so caught up in talking, that they didn't know that Kana was gone. She hid in a bush, with a video camera that she hid in her bag. "They have a lot of catching up to do and I'm going to video tape it. I'm being evil today." "There's a carnival in town. Do you want to go?" Travis asked. "Sure." Laura said with a smile. They left the park and went to the park that was to blocks down. "Wow! This carnival is huge!" Laura said. "Are you ready to have some fun?" "Yeah! Let's go!" Travis grabbed her hand and they ran to the Spider Ride.  
  
They saw it spinning around and people laughing. "This should be fun. Do you like this ride?" Travis asked. "Yeah! It's one of my favorites!" "Well let's get on!" They got on. Then the ride started spinning slowly then fast. They didn't know that Kana was watching them, let alone video tapping them! Then the ride came to a complete stop. Then all the riders got off. "Wanna get on the roller coaster?" Travis asked. "Sure!" They got on the roller coaster, then the Tea cups, bumper cars, then finally the Ferris Wheel. "Wow Travis. Everyone look like ants. This goes higher than I thought and it's getting really cold in here."  
  
"Laura you can use my jacket." He said. "Travis I can't. Then you'll get cold or even worst, catch a cold." "It doesn't matter. I don't want you to get sick and you just moved here. Besides, I don't mind. Take it." He said. "I'm not sure." "Laura I'm not letting you catch a cold or the flu." He took off his jacket and put it on Laura. "That's better." He said smiling. "Travis.thank you." "You're welcome Laura." Kana was watching them from the cart behind them. "I'm so evil! I can't believe that I'm getting all this on tape!" Then Kana watched as Travis cuddled Laura so she wouldn't get cold." "Oh! This is priceless!" Then they got to the bottom and got off the ride. "It's getting late. We have school tomorrow." Laura said. "Can I walk you home?" "Sure." They left while Kana quickly followed.  
  
They walked back to Laura's house. "AH! Laura's going back to the house! I gotta run faster!" Hamtaro said. "Hi Brandy! Bye Brandy!" Brandy just yawned. Hamtaro quickly ran up the gutter and ran in Laura's room into his cage. "That was close." Then he sighed. "You're house is awesome Laura!" "Thanks Travis. I gotta go. Bye. It was nice hanging out with you again. See ya at school tomorrow!" "See ya! I'll pick you up at 7:45!" "Ok!" Then Laura went in the house. She ran to her room. "Hey Hamtaro! I'm back! I had fun today!" "I'm glad that you did Laura."  
  
"Oh! I forgot to give Travis is jacket back. I'll give it to him tomorrow." After that, Laura took a shower, groomed Hamtaro and fed him. Then she sat Hamtaro on her desk and started to write in her diary. "Dear Journal, I just moved into my new home. Kana surprised me by leading me to the park to see Travis. I was so happy! Then we went to the carnival for a few hours. He lend his jacket to me and I forgot to give it back. I'll give it to him later." Then she closed her journal. "We had a great day didn't we Hamtaro? Tomorrow's going to be even better!" "Heke!" Then Laura put Hamtaro in his cage and went to bed.  
  
Kitty-chan4:That's it for this chapter. How'd you like it? Review to tell me what you think! Until next time, bye! 


	5. First day of school

Kitty-chan4: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Hamtaro!  
  
First day of school  
  
Laura got up at 7:00 am sharp. She took a shower and got dressed. She wore a lavender shirt and black shorts. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. "Morning Hamtaro!" Hamtaro didn't come out. He was tired from the night before. "I guess that he's tired. Oh well." Laura grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. "Morning everybody!" "Morning pumpkin. Ready for your first day of school?" her dad asked. "Yeah! I'm really excited! What time is it?" "It's 7:30. Do you want something to eat?" her mom asked. "I'll get some yogurt." Laura opened the refrigerator and grabbed some strawberry yogurt.  
  
Laura finished in five minutes. Then she went in the living room to watch early morning cartoons. About ten minutes later, there was a ring at the door. "I'll get it!" Laura went to the front door and opened it. "Good morning Travis!" "Good morning Laura! Are you ready to go?" he asked smiling. "Yeah. Hold on. Let me get my things. Come in." Travis came in and waited for Laura. Laura quickly grabbed her dark blue backpack, her purse and put on her shoes. "Let's go!" she said smiling. They started walking down the street. "  
  
"You're going to like the school Laura. We have a lot of fun stuff there." "Really? Are all the kids nice?" "Yeah. They're real nice. The teachers are too. Just watch out for Mr. Freeland. He's really mean and strict." He said. "Ok. I will." They talked the rest of the way. At 8:00 am, the finally reached the school. "Whoa!! This school is huge! I didn't know that it would be that big!" Laura said with awe. "Yeah. It's big. Wait until you see the inside! Come on! We've got to get to homeroom!" "Ok!" They ran inside to class 315. It was only a few kids in there because most of the kids don't come after until 8:15. "Morning Laura!" "Morning Kana! Hey everyone!" "Laura it's good to have you here!" June said. "Yeah! We hardly ever get to see you! But now you moved here so we can all be together!" Kylie said.  
  
"Yeah I know! Isn't that great?" After that more kids came in. Now it was a full class. Then the teacher came in. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "Sit down please. Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Yoshi. I will be your homeroom teacher and some of you will have me for science. We have a new student this year. Please come up young lady." Laura did what she was told. "Hi. My name is Laura Haruna. It's nice to meet all of you." "You can sit next to Kana." "Thank you sir." Laura went back to the seat where she was earlier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hamtaro finally woke up. "I was so tired." He came out of his house and looked around Laura's room. "Where's Laura? Oh yeah I forgot! She went to school! Now what time is it?" Hamtaro looked at the clock. Although he couldn't tell time, he knew that he was late getting to the clubhouse. "Ack! I'm late!" Hamtaro got out of his cage and went outside. "Morning Brandy!" Brandy yawned. "I gotta go to the clubhouse now. Bye!" Brandy yawned again. Hamtaro ran as fast as he could. He ran down the tunnels to the clubhouse door. "Hamha everyone! Sorry that I'm late!" "Hamha Hamtaro!" They all said. "You're late." Oxnard said. "It was Kana's first day of school and she left early." "Yeah but I was tired from last night that I couldn't get up." He said. Then the ham-hams started to talk their little mouths off. "Anybody want to go to Acorn Mountain?" Stan asked. "Yeah let's go!" The ham-hams grabbed the things that they needed and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the end of the school day. Laura was walking towards the gate when someone called her name. "Laura!" "Hey Kana, Kylie, June. What's up?" "I'm having a sleep over at my house this Friday. Would you like to come?" Kana asked. "Sure! It'll be great!" "Ok, but you have to bring Hamtaro. We're bringing our hamsters." Kylie said. "I'll bring Hamtaro with me." "Ok! We'll see you at my house in two days!" "Ok bye!" Then the girls left. "I wonder where Travis is?" "Hey Laura." A voice said. "Hey Travis. I was looking for you. I wanted to return your jacket." "Thanks Laura. Wanna walk home with me?" he asked. "Sure!" Then they headed home. 


	6. Kana's sleepover

Kittychan4: I'm back once again! Thanks for the reviews again! I don't own Hamtaro!  
  
The sleepover  
  
Two days have passed. Laura was in her room, packing her things for the sleepover. 'Laura is pretty excited about Kana's sleepover! I'm excited too! I hope that I pack enough sunflower seeds.' "Hamtaro are you ready?" "Heke!" "Ok then!" She took Hamtaro out of his cage and placed him in his carrier and closed it. She grabbed her bag and Hamtaro's things and left her room. "I'm leaving mom!" "Ok honey! Have a nice time! Be careful!" "Mom I'm just going next door. Besides it's only 7:30." She said. "I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get use to adapting to my surroundings. Have fun Laura." "Bye mom!"  
  
Laura left and ran to Kana's house. She rang the door bell and Kana answered the door. "Hey Laura! Come on in! Everyone's here." Then they walked to Kana's room. Her room had white walls with a black computer and lavender curtains with a matching bed set with hamsters. She had a walk-in closet and a window that you can see the moon from. "You can put your stuff right there and you can put Hamtaro in Oxnard's cage." Laura placed Hamtaro in the cage along with Penelope, Pashmina, and Oxnard.  
  
"So Laura, how do you like it here?" Kylie asked. "It's great! I love it!" "Well I've been seeing you with Travis Laura. What's the deal? What have you guys been doing? Kissing?" June asked. Laura was shocked O.O;;; "We didn't do that! You must be crazy! All we did is walk to school, go to the carnival and talk. That's it! I swear it is!" she said. "Spending a lot of quality time together? Whoa Laura, did you work your magic on him? He never did that with a girl and you're the first! Can you give us some tips? I'm aiming for Kyle!" Kylie said. "Kyle Smith?!? I didn't have any idea.." Laura said. "I like Davis Conner. He's really nice." June said. "Well Ken Smith is good too." Kana said. "Aren't Ken and Kyle brothers?" Laura asked. "Yeah. So Laura give us some tips! We're dying to know!"  
  
"Well, I knew Travis for so long, I guess that we grew on each other. He's really nice and kind that I wish that our bond will never break apart." "Laura that's so sweet." Kana said. "Yes. That is very touching." June said. "Yes! Yet so romantic!" Kylie said with stars in her eyes. "You two should definitely get closer or you're not ready?" Kana asked. "I'm not ready yet. I'll need some time to think about it." "We see. Who wants to play some party games?!?" Kana asked. "We do! We do!"  
  
"Look! Our human's are having fun! We should play a good Ham-ham game too!" Pashmina said. "OK! How about Ham Rangers, Ham tag, or Ham hide and go seek?" Hamtaro asked. "No Ham Rangers! That's too scary for me!" Oxnard said. "Ok! Then let's play Ham tag!" Pashmina said. "Owkee! Owkee!" "Penelope thinks that it's a good game. Let's play!" "OK. Oxnard, you're it!" Hamtaro said. "Why me?" "I have no idea. Let's play!" "I'm going to get you Hamtaro!" Oxnard said. Then they went on playing their little game.  
  
The next morning, Laura was the first to wake up. She checked on the hamsters and they were asleep. "Hey Laura." "Morning Kana." "Are you hungry? We can make some breakfast when June and Kylie wake up." Kana said. "Food!" June said. "Okay we're awake! Let's get cooking!" Kylie said. They made pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Let's eat!" Kana said. "Okay!" They finished their breakfast in five minutes. "Wow that was good! Breakfast never tasted better!" Laura said. "Yeah! I haven't had a good breakfast in a long time." June said. "If we had more and ate it all, we'd look like three little pigs. What are we going to now?" Kylie asked. "What about going to that new mall that opened last week?" Kana asked. "That's sounds great! Let's go!"  
  
The girls quickly got ready. They fed their hamsters and left. But they didn't know that the hamsters went to the clubhouse. They arrived at the mall in fifteen minutes. "So that's what it's called. Kakoro Summersets Mall. Creative name." June said. "Yeah. I hope that they have some good shops inside!" Laura said. "Come on! Let's go see what they have!" Kana said. "Okay!" They went to a couple of shops and walked around until they saw one certain person with his friends. "Oh my gosh! It's Travis!" "Go on Laura! Go talk to him." June said. "Why don't you come with me and talk to Davis?" "No way this is for you! Go on! He won't bite." "Okay. I'll go. But back me up if I look desperate." "We will." They said. While Laura went to talk to Travis, Kana came up with a plan. "Why don't we hook up Laura and Travis? It'll be fun!" "Kana you're being more evil ever since you tapped them at the carnival." Kylie said. "That's what I live for!" "Ok we'll do it as long as Laura doesn't know." June said. "Good. Operation 'Hook Up' commence!"  
  
Kitty-chan4: Do you like it? Please review. 


	7. Operation Hook Up starts now

Kitty-chan4: I'm back. Oh my! 14 reviews!? I'm so happy! I know Kana and the others are evil. I like it that way! Anyways here's the next chapter!  
  
Operation Hook Up starts now  
  
"Look at Laura. She's having fun. June! Kylie! Talk to Davis and Kyle! I'll talk to Ken! Let's talk the boys into getting ice cream with us! We can tell them about the plan and they can help! " Kana said. "Okay. Said and done." June said. "Hey Davis, Ken, Kyle! We need to talk to you!" Kylie said. "Hey what's up girls?" Davis asked. "I have to tell you something! We are going to hook up Laura and Travis! Can you help us?" Kana asked. "Finally! Of course we'll help! We were going to do the same thing but we needed some comrades!" Ken said. "Great! Here' the first plan! We are going to lead them into the ice cream shop and..." "Great! Let's go! Travis! Laura! Come on! We're about to get some ice cream!" Kyle said. "Okay! We're coming!"  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Wow! This ice cream place is huge!" Laura said. "Yeah! Neko-chan's ice cream parlor has the best ice cream in the whole city! Let's hurry! We don't want to wait in a line for 1500 hours." Ken said. Travis and Laura walked in. "Now remember the plan!" Kana said. "Ok!" Laura was looking at all the flavors they had. "Strawberry, superman, or cookie dough? Which one should I have?" "Cookie dough, strawberry, and then superman. Cookie dough is really good. You should try it." Travis said. "I think I will. Thank you!" she said. Her smile made Travis blush lightly. "Psst! Come here!" The worker came over to Davis. "Do you need something?" she asked. "Yeah. I'll pay for the ice cream if you give that boy and girl over there a banana split to share with each other!" "Ok! Said and done!" She went back to help Laura and Travis.  
  
"Hello. Would you like to try one of our banana splits? They're the most popular in our shop now!" she said. "Okay! We'll try it!" they both said. "But you have to share it with each other!" They looked at each other. Laura couldn't talk at all. "It..it's..its okay Laura! I don't mind!" Travis said nervously. "Are..you sure?" "Yeah! I don't mind!" "Okay then! We'll take it!" she said. "Great! Please wait a minute!" She made a huge banana split with the works. "Whoa! They never made them like this in Kyoto!" "How much is it?" Travis asked. "It's on me. Go ahead and eat." She said. "Thank you!" They went to a table to sit and eat.  
  
"Great job!" Davis said. "That was amazing! You're a pro!" Kana said. "Do you all want some ice cream?" she asked. "You gave my enough money for you all." "Sure! I'll have strawberry!" Kylie said. "I want superman!" Davis said. "I would like to have mint chocolate chip." Ken said. "I want chocolate chip." Kana said. "Okay. Hold on." She got them the ice cream. "Thank you!" They all said. "You're welcome!" Then they went to Laura and Travis. "Whoa! Did you guys eat that in one bite?!?" Kyle asked. "Yeah. What happened?" Kylie asked. "Travis ate most of it." Laura said. "I didn't have breakfast this morning so that's how I could eat this!" Travis said. "You could win the ice-cream eating contest if you wanted to." Kana said.  
  
"I don't think so. It only takes one ice cream cone to fill me up." "Are you sure about that? It looks like you just ate ten ice cream cones." Laura said. Everyone laughed. "Let's do something else now." Davis said. "Let's go to new arcade." He said. "Okay. I'm in!" Laura said. "All of us are. Let's clean up our mess and leave." Travis said. They threw away all the trash that they had and headed for the arcade. "That's worked a little. Now here's my plan." Davis said. "First..then you..then we'll..." "That's a good plan Davis! I didn't know you had it in you!" Ken said. "Shut up Ken." "Ok now plan 2 is into action! Let's bring it on!" Kana said.  
  
Kitty-chan4: Do you like this chapter? This is just the beginning of Operation Hook Up! You probably don't have a clue about what's going to happen in the next chapter. Well you'll find out soon! Please R+R. 


	8. Scare Tactics

Kitty-chan4: YAY! 18 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You really like it! Yay! Here's that next chapter!  
  
Scare Tactics  
  
They were in the arcade. "This is huge! Bigger than the one at home." Laura said. "Yeah. Let's go in!" Laura and Travis went to the "new" game that was in the arcade. "Ok. They're walking into our plan. Plan 2 go!" Kana snuck up behind Laura and pushed her in the game. "Aaahhh!" The doors shut behind her. Then Ken did the same thing. "Hey kid! What the?" The doors shut. "It's dark in here. I should find a way out." He said. "Hello? Is somebody there? This place is too big and there are no lights in here. I wish Travis was here."  
  
"Are they inside?" Davis asked. "Yeah. Now do the second phase?" Ken asked. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Laura was walking in the dark area not knowing what it was. Then voices started to sound off. "Laura my pretty...you are mine!" an evil voice said. It sounded like a witch. "Aaahhh!" Then a glowing figure appeared. "I will eat your brain!" That sounded like a demon. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" "I will rip you into a million pieces with my claws!" Sounded like the second one but it was a female. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Someone help me! Travis! Anyone! Help!" Laura started to run for her life, crying in the process. "Get her!" That sounded like a female dragon and a wizard.  
  
On the other side of the dark area, Travis heard a scream. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Someone help me! Travis! Anyone! Help!" "Laura? Is that you?!?" he yelled. "Help me Travis!" He looked around to see what was going on. He could make out a girlish figure running from four other creatures. "I'll save you Laura!" Travis ran to her and the monsters. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me first!" "Foolish boy! We will rip you apart like we do all the others that entered here in this maze of darkness!"  
  
"Oh I'm really scared." He said sarcastically. "Take one more step and I'll kill you all with my bare hands!" "Ok then. You asked for it!" The dragon started running towards Travis. He dodged the attack and kicked it in its back. The dragon stayed on the ground. "Then the two demons came. "Nobody gets away with hurting our dragon! We will have you for dinner!" Again, Travis did it punched both of them in the stomach. "Hey! That's not fair! You're supposed to lose!" The witch said. "Yeah I'm supposed to turn you into a messily little frog!" the wizard said. "I don't lose to anyone that messes with the ones I love! I suggest you run away before you meet the same fate! Also I definitely won't be turned into a frog! Are you leaving or not?!? "  
  
"Come one you three! Let's leave! Quick!" All of them left. "Thanks Travis." She said sniffling. "Laura were you crying? Did they scare you?" "Yes. It was scary." Travis looked at her. "Oh Laura, you don't have to worry. I'll always be there for you. Don't forget that, ok?" He wiped her tears off her face gently. "Ok. Can we get out of here now?" "Yes. Let's go."  
  
"Ok I will never ever dress as a dragon and get punched in the stomach like that ever again." June said. "Yeah. He was about to kill me." Kana said. "We almost fainted." Kyle and Kylie said. "Yeah me too. Davis you're officially fired from making scare plans. You almost got us killed." "Yeah but it was a good plan though....." "Hey guys!" a voice said. "Travis! Laura! Where'd you go?" Kana asked. "In this scary dark maze with monsters! I'll never go in there ever again!" "Yeah but I had to beat them up. They ran away scared." Travis said.  
  
"That's hard to believe." June said. "Yeah. But he did it!" Laura said. "I think that we had enough fun for one day. Let's go home." Kyle said. "I'm with you." Travis said. They headed for home. But they don't know what's going to happen next.  
  
Kitty-chan4: This is the end to this chapter! I think that I didn't do such a good job on this chapter. Anyways what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Read the next to find out! Please R+R! 


	9. New students mean big trouble

Kitty-chan4: Hello! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Here's the next chapter!  
  
""= talking for humans  
  
'' talking for ham-hams when they're talking to their humans. The humans can't hear them  
  
New kids mean big trouble  
  
On Monday, Laura and the others were talking until Mr. Yoshi came. Then more students came in. "Hello class. We have tow new students today. Please welcome Kanaia Kosora and Takoto Minasora." "Hello. Nice to meet you all." Kanaia said. "Hey. Nice to be here." Takoto said. "Kanaia sit behind to Travis and Takoto sit behind Laura." They went to their seats. "Hello cutie." Takoto said. "Umm.. Hi. My name is Laura." Laura said. His dark brown eyes and devious smile scared her. "I know. Can you show me around? I'm totally lost." "Sure." She said. "Thanks." "Hello handsome." Kanaia said. "Hi. I'm Travis." "I see. Can you show me where my classes are?" she asked. Her dark blue eyes and baby smile made her look like a little kid instead of a 10 year old. "Sure. You'll get used to it in no time."  
  
Kana, Kylie, Kyle, Ken, Davis and June didn't like the new kids. "Look at them. They're flirting with them. They're during our plan!" June said. "Yeah. IF they get in the way, Operation Hook Up will be eliminated!" Davis said. "Look, just keep Laura and Travis away from Kanaia and Takoto. Now we have to watch their every move." Kana said. "They don't pair up with those two! They look evil and they act devious! I don't want to lose my friends to those demonic freaks!" Kylie said. "Kylie calm down! We'll do our best." Kylie said. Then he comforted her. "Look we'll watch them for the whole week. IF they start trouble, we'll get to the bottom of it. Ok?" Ken asked. "Ok. It's a plan." They all said.  
  
The bell rang for them to go to their first hour class. "Let's go! What class do you have?" Laura asked. "Math." "Oh! I do too! That's in room 309! Come on!" Laura had to show him to all his other classes too. Kana and the girls watched Laura and Takoto. Takoto was flirting with her all day. From Laura's expression, she enjoyed it a little but not a lot like she liked him. "That sleeze ball is flirting her!" June said. 'I wonder what's happening with that Kanaia girl is doing to Travis. She's got that baby smile that can make anyone do anything she wants plus those baby eyes can do something too. Let's see what the boys found out." Kylie said. "Ok."  
  
Five minutes later, the girls found the boys at the soccer field. "Did you guys find anything?" Kana asked. "Yeah. Kanaia did that stupid baby smile and eye trick on Travis. He acted nice though. She even held on to his arm." Davis said. "What did you girls find out?" Ken asked. "Takoto has been flirting with Laura all day. She seems not to like it very much." June said. "Well that's all for now. Now we have to find out if Kanaia and Takoto are going to get Laura and Travis's phone number, e-mail address, home address and try to ask them out and follow them home." Kyle said. "We'll keep Laura covered." Kana said. "Ok. We'll keep Travis covered. Now let's do this!" Kyle said. "Yeah!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hamtaro!" 'Hi Laura! How was school today?' "We got two new students at our school today! They were pretty lost on their first day. Takoto was acting pretty strange today. I hope that he doesn't act like that again." She said. 'Ok.' "Laura! Time to eat dinner!" "Ok mom! Hamtaro, don't get out of your cage." Then Laura left. "Takoto? Weird name." Then he went to his food bowl and started to eat a sunflower seed.  
  
At another house, in a room that was pitch black, a boy was looking outside his window. "Laura my sweet, you will be mine." He said. Also in another room that was completely pink full of teddy bears and stuffed animals a girl looked out her window also. "Travis sugar, you will be mine forever."  
  
Kitty-chan4: This was a little short. Sorry. Two news students are after Laura and Travis! Will the others stop them before it's too late? Find out later! Review please. 


	10. Jealousy rears its ugly head

Kitty-chan4: Hello everyone!! Thank you so much for the reviews! You all really love this story! It's my most popular one! Thank you! Thank you! So two rivals have come for Laura and Travis huh? Will they prevail? Let's find out!  
  
""=talking for humans  
  
''=talking for ham-hams  
  
Jealousy rears its ugly head  
  
The next day, everyone was in homeroom. Takoto watched Laura form afar enjoying watching her which was entertainment to him. Kanaia had hearts in her eyes when she was watching Travis. Kana watched Kanaia looking at Travis. "Little possessed freak." She mumbled. Ken was doing the same. "That freak thinks that he can do anything he wants to a girl. He's pure evil!" Then the bell rang. Luckily, everyone had the same gym period.  
  
"Okay class, today you'll be swimming in the school Olympic pool. The swimsuits you all bought earlier this year are in your gym lockers. Please change now. You know the drill. Boys! No peeking at girls in their dressing room!" "Yes Mrs. Koiya!" everyone said. Laura got her swimsuit out of her locker and went to a stall to change. She came out her stall about five minutes later wearing a pink swimming cap to match with her pink bikini swimsuit. Then the whole class came out after she did. Takoto came up to her. "Nice swimsuit Laura. You look nice." He said. "Um...thanks. You look good too." She said unsurely. Then he left.  
  
Kanaia went to Travis admiring him in his navy blue trunks. "Travis you look great!" she said all perky. "Um..you do too. I gotta go. Bye." "Bye." Then Travis went over to Laura. "Laura! You look excellent in your swimsuit! It really shoes you true personality!" "What's my personality to you?" she asked. "Smart, kind, caring and cute." Laura blushed. "Well Travis you look um..really boyish and sporty like when you play soccer and you look handsome yourself." Travis blushed as well. "Thanks." Kanaia and Takoto heard the whole thing. "That little wretch is trying to take MY Travis away from me! That won't happen!" "That guy thinks that he can win Laura with complements?!? Why didn't she do that when I complemented her?!?" he asked. "It would be nice if we had a plan!" Kanaia said. "Kanaia I have a plan! Now listen closely! First......then you'll....then I'll...then you'll... then we'll.... Got it?" "Got it!"  
  
"Alright everyone! Into the pool!" Everyone literally dived into the pool. Laura was float in the 8½ ft. pool until something grabbed her legs and arms! 'Oh no! I can't move my arms or legs!' Then she sank under. The same thing happened to the rest of the gang. No one noticed that they went under since the P.E. class had a large class. "That got them. Tying them up was a piece of cake!" Takoto said. "But what about Travis and Laura?" "Don't worry. The ropes weren't THAT tight when I tied him up." He said.  
  
Laura was trying desperately to untie the ropes on her. They were on really tight. 'If I don't get untied in the next two minutes, I'll lose oxygen! Someone help me!' Travis tried to untie his as well. He tried to tear them with his strength, but that didn't work. Then tried wiggling and that didn't work either. Then he looked to the pool wall. It had a filter sucking in water. It had a sharp point on it. Then he got an idea. 'I can use the sharp end on the filter to cut the rope!' He started to push himself over to the filter. He lifted his hands to the filter point and cut the rope that was on his arms. Then he untied the bottom rope. 'Freedom!' He looked around and saw Laura. It looked like she fainted.  
  
'Laura!' he quickly swam over to her. He untied her ropes, grabbed her and swam to the surface. When he got to the surface, he gasped for air. Then he looked at Laura. "Laura! Laura wake up!" "Are you guys ok?!?" June and the others asked swimming over to them. "I'm okay but Laura isn't! We were tied up and sank to the bottom of the pool. I cut the rope at the filter and went to Laura and she looked like she fainted. I can't wake her up!" he explained. "You guys too? We met the same thing." Davis said. "How are we going to wake up Laura?" Travis asked. "Travis try to pressure the air water out of her! You can do it!" Ken said. "Yeah man. You can do it! It's all up to you!" Kyle said.  
  
"Ok!" He put Laura in front of him and put pressure on her stomach, but not enough to hurt her. After a few tries, Travis heard some moaning. "Laura?" Her eyes slowly opened and her sight was blurry. Travis came into her view. "Travis?" "Laura! You're alright!" He hugged her gently. Laura blushed and everyone cheered. "Laura! You're ok!" They all said. Kanaia and Takoto saw the event. "Nice job Takoto! Your plan sucked!" "Shut up Kanaia!" he said. The rest of the day passed with no trouble. Laura walked outside of the school. "Hey Laura." Laura turned around to find Travis. "Hey Travis. What's up?" "I wanted to know if I can walk you home if it's alright with you." "Sure!"  
  
They walked to Laura's house in fifteen minutes. "Thanks Travis." "No problem Laura. See ya." "See ya." Then Laura went into the house and up to her room. "Hey Hamtaro." 'Hey Laura! How was school?' "I almost died at school because someone or something tied me up and I sunk to the bottom of the pool and fainted." She said. 'Oh no! What happened?!? If I was there, I wouldn't be able to get out! Ham-hams can't swim!' Hamtaro thought. Then he curled up in a ball. "Hamtaro!" She took him out of his cage. "Hamtaro don't worry! I'm ok now." She rubbed his golden fur to make him come out from being a little fur ball. 'Are you sure Laura? I'm going to have a meeting at the Ham-ham club house!'  
  
Then Laura put him back in his cage and gave him a sunflower seed. "Now to do my homework. I have a ton to do." She looked in her backpack and took out her math, science, and social studies homework. Then she started to work on her homework for the next two hours.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A boy laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was in deep thought. 'Do I have feelings for Laura?' he thought. Pictures of Laura flashed through his mind. He saw her laughing, smiling and being happy. "I told her that she was pretty and nice to be with and she said the same thing. I'm confused!" he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the same dark room...  
  
"My plan sank to the bottom of the sea! I almost ended up killing her and Travis keeps on getting in the way! My friend will get him away from Laura!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the same pink room with teddy bears and stuffed animals...  
  
"That stupid plan made Travis like Laura even more than he did before! I'm never going with one of his plans unless it's foolproof!" she said.  
  
Kitty-chan4: Does Travis actually have feelings for Laura? Will Kanaia and Takoto have a new plan or just give up? Review and find out in the next chapter! 


	11. Mixed Feelings

Kitty-chan4: I'm back! Sorry for the slow update! 38 reviews?!? I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! All of you wanted to know if Travis really likes Laura huh? You'll find out sooner or later! I still don't own Hamtaro! Also, I know that I'm not going to update anymore before Christmas so I wanted to say Merry Christmas to all!  
  
Mixed Feelings  
  
It was the next day at recess and it was a sunny day. Everyone was outside having a great time. Travis was sitting in a tree thinking. One of his friends saw him and decided to go to him. "Hey Travis! Aren't you going to play soccer today?" "No thanks Robert. Maybe later." "Ok. You can join in anytime." Robert said. "Thanks." Travis replied. "No prob." Then Robert left. Travis stared at the blue sky again. Images of Laura popped up in his mind. "Laura.." Then he fell into deep thought for a while.  
  
"Has anyone seen Travis?" "Nope. I haven't seen him all recess Laura. Ask someone on the soccer team." "Ok. Thanks Ken." Laura went to the soccer field to see if Travis was there. She didn't see him. "Hey Robert!" "What's up Laura?" he asked running towards her. "Have you seen Travis? I haven't seen him since the beginning of recess and I know that he didn't go home early..." "I know where he is. He's in the tree over there." He said pointing to the tree. "Thanks Robert." "No problem Laura."  
  
She went over to the tree that Travis was laying in. "Travis! Travis! Travis wake up please!" "Oh sorry Laura. Did you need something?" "No, I was just trying to see where you were because I didn't see you all recess period." She said. "Oh." "Well I'll see you in home economics Travis!" "Wait Laura! I want to ask you something!" he yelled. "What is it?" "Do you want to be partners in home economics?" 'Please say yes.' He thought in his mind. "I'd love to be your partner!" "Ok then. I'll see you later!" "Ok bye!" Then she left heading towards Kana and the girls. Travis started to blush. "I wish we could have private talks like that all the time.."  
  
"Dude did you just say that out loud?!?" "Huh?!?" Travis looked down to find Ken, Kyle and Davis. "Nope!! I didn't say anything!" Travis said nervously. "Man you are a terrible liar." Ken said. "No I'm not!" "Ah ha! That proves that you were lying!" Kyle said. "Aw man!!" "Now come down here and tell us all about you said. We won't tell anyone." "Ok, ok I'm coming down." Travis got out of the tree and started to walk with Ken, Kyle and Davis. HE told them everything like how he felt about Laura.  
  
"You like her?!? I thought that you liked her as a friend." Ken and Kyle said. "I thought that you had a slight crush on her." Davis said. "I thought I did but ever since the pool incident, my feelings for Laura have grown but I don't know how big. I just don't know if she likes me or not." "Why don't you ask her?" "That's the problem smart person." Ken said. "There's one flaw in that. One word. R-E-J-E-C-T-I-O-N. Get my drift?" Ken asked. "Yes I get it Ken." Davis said. "You two have home economics together 4th hour don't you? Did you ask her to be your partner?" Kyle asked. "Yeah." "Great! You'll get to know her better that way!" The bell rang.  
  
"Time for fourth hour! Good luck Travis." Davis said. "Thanks! I'll need it a lot." He said. Then he walked to his locker to get ready for his forth hour class.  
  
Kitty-chan4: I'm so sorry that this was a short chapter! I'll make it longer next time! I promise! Travis likes Laura! YAY! Now does Laura have the same feelings for Travis like he does for her? Answers in the next chapter of Long Lost Love! Review please. 


	12. Realization

Airimis: Thanks for reviewing! Now Travis likes Laura! Does she like him? Questions are answered in this chapter! Sorry I didn't update for so long.  
  
Realization  
  
The bell rang indicating that recess was over. Everyone gathered inside the school and went to their locker to get all their things for the afternoon classes. As Travis got his stuff, the boys came up to him. "Now Travis, this is your chance with Laura. You might not get this chance again." Davis said. "Yeah man! Don't ruin it for yourself!" "I won't. I'm going to class now. See ya." "See ya Travis!" Travis went to home economics and got there on time. The teacher stood in front of the room to make an announcement.  
  
"Ok class! You all know what to do! Please choose your partners for the cooking cupcake activity!" she said. 'This is my chance!' "Travis! Would you like to be my partner?" "Sorry Kanaia. Laura's my partner." Then he walked away. 'Damn that Laura!' "Hey Laura! Would you like to be my partner?" "Sorry Takoto. Travis is my partner." Then she walked to Travis. 'Damn you Travis!'  
  
Everyone quickly chose their partners. "Ok everyone! I explained the rules yesterday and I hoped you all paid attention! When you are ready to bake, please call me over so I can pass you for your first grade out of this activity! Now let's start!" "Yes Mrs. Sakumoto!" the class said.  
  
"Ready to start cooking?" Laura asked happily. "Yes." They both put on the aprons and started mixing the ingredients. "Laura you're doing great!" "You think so? I'm not a great baker...." she said. "Stop doubting yourself. I'll be honored to taste your first cupcake!" "Thank you!" she said. "Can I try yours as well?" "Of course!" "Thank you!" she said with a smile.  
  
On the other side of the room, two people are having their "I hate you" faces look. "Look at them! Always smiling at each other! I hate that!" "Calm down Kanaia. We'll get them very soon." Takoto said.  
  
Laura added strawberry chunks into her batter as Travis watched. "I bet that you're cupcakes are going to taste really good! I can't wait to taste them!" Travis said even more happily than before. "Well you have to wait until they're done!" Laura said teasingly. "Yeah but I wanna taste them now..." "Silly Travis! You can wait a little longer." She said teasingly. "Are you done? I can call Mrs. Sakumoto over now." "I'm done. You can call her over."  
  
Travis called the teacher over and she graded them for part of the activity. "Great job! You two should be partners for now on! You can start baking now!" "Ok! Thank you Mrs. Sakumoto!" they both said at the same time. "You're welcome." Then she left to go grade the other groups.  
  
Travis and Laura poured the batter into the baking pans and into the oven. A while later, the cupcakes came out perfect. The two quickly decorated them and it was time for tasting. "Now can I try it?" "Sure." Travis tasted her cupcake. "Laura! This is fantastic! I love them!" "Really?" "Yeah! You should take these to the town bakery and they can sell them or do something!" Then Travis took another one. "Travis! I got to save some for the others!" "Sorry Laura! I just can't stop eating these!"  
  
"Ack! Now he likes her cooking! I suck at cooking..." "Kanaia shut up. I suck at that too. Just use that stupid blue baby puppy eye charm you seem to have on him after school." "I will then!"  
  
*~*~*After school*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow you guys! These cupcakes are great!" June said with delight. "Yeah! You two are great bakers!" Ken said. "Thanks!" they both said. 'Just being with Travis makes me feel loved around him.' Laura thought. Laura blushed for a second. 'Wait a minute..does that mean that I love Travis? No that can't be! He doesn't like me.' "Laura. Laura!" Laura snapped back to reality. "Yeah?" "I'm going to walk you home. Is that ok?" Travis asked. Laura looked at him. "Yes. It's ok."  
  
Travis grabbed her hand and they started walking to Laura's house. Kana watched as they held hands. 'Do Travis and Laura like each other now?' she thought.  
  
As they walked, Travis noticed Laura as she was in deep thought. "Laura what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Are you sure? I won't let anything happen to you." He said. "I'm okay Travis." She said as they stopped at her house. "Thanks for walking me home. See you later." "Bye Laura." She walked to the front door and went to her bedroom. "Hi Hamtaro!" He came out of his little house and smiled. "I'm going to take a nap so I don't want you to make any noise ok?" "Heke!"  
  
She changed into a white t-shirt and kept her blue jean pants on. She got into her bed and pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Dream Mode*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pictures of Travis came to mind. Then flashbacks.  
  
Walking home  
  
"Are you sure? I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
The Pool incident  
  
"Laura! You're alright!" He hugged her gently.  
  
The arcade incident  
  
"I don't lose to anyone that messes with the ones I love! I suggest you run away before you meet the same fate! Also I definitely won't be turned into a frog! Are you leaving or not?!? "  
  
When we first saw each other again  
  
"Hi Laura." "Travis! I'm so happy to see you!!" she gave him a big hug. "I'm happy to see you to Laura!"  
  
How he helped me with everything that I need help with when I moved here  
  
How we ate ice cream together  
  
How we had fun in the carnival and at home economics at school  
  
*~*~*~*~*End of Dream mode*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laura woke up quickly sat up in her bed. "It's true. I love Travis."  
  
Airimis: Laura like Travis! Yay! Review to tell me what you think! If you have questions, include them in the review! Bye bye! 


	13. Confessions and turning down

Airimis: Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Sadly this is my last chapter. When you are reading this, there's a shocking surprise in it!  
  
Confessions and turning down  
  
It was the weekend so everyone of course slept in. Laura woke up at 10:00. She kept on thinking about the dream she had last night. 'Should I tell him about my feelings? What if he doesn't have the same for me? I'm taking a big risk here. No! No! No! I should think positive not negative!' Laura thought for a moment. "That's it! I'm going to tell him!"  
  
Laura quickly grabbed the blue phone on her desk and called Travis. "Hello?" a voice asked cheerfully. "Hello! Is Travis awake?" "I'm awake Laura." He said. "How'd you know it was me?" "I'm used to hearing your voice so I know it's you." He said. "Travis can we meet up in the park? I need to talk to you." "I need to talk to you as well Laura. We can meet up in an hour." "Ok. Bye." "Bye Laura."  
  
The phone rang again after she hung up the phone. "Hello?" "Hello Laura." "Hi Kana! What's up?" she asked happily. "Are you doing something today?" "I'm going to meet up with Travis in the park for a minute." "Well, when you two are done meeting or whatever you guys are planning to do, can you both come over to my house?" she asked. "Sure! I'll tell him when I see him." "Ok thanks. See ya later!" "See ya!" then she hung up the phone.  
  
Laura quickly took a shower. She quickly found an outfit to wear which was a red sleeveless shirt, a black skirt and black stockings. She fed Hamtaro after she brushed her hair. "Bye Hamtaro. Wish me luck." 'Luck for what?' he thought. Laura then grabbed her purse and left her room. "Mom! I'm going to meet up with a friend at the park!" "Okay dear. Be careful." "Okay. Thanks."  
  
She slipped on her red shoes and left to the park, hoping that everything would turn out alright.  
  
*~*~*~*At the park*~*~*~*  
  
Travis sat under a sakura tree while waiting for Laura. "Hi Travis." "Hi- oh Kanaia it's you. I thought that you were Laura." Kanaia growled in anger, but Travis didn't hear her. "So Travis, can I ask you a question?" "Sure. What is it?" he asked. "Do you like someone?" "Yes." He replied. "Who is it?" "I'm sorry Kanaia, but I can't return the feelings you have for me. My heart belongs to someone else."  
  
"You knew all along?" "Yes. I'm sorry." Kanaia started to get glassy eyed. "I understand. I hope that you and the person you love will be happy. I'm sorry for all the things I did. Bye." "Bye." Kanaia left Travis.  
  
'I don't care if he likes me or not. Takoto needs to learn how to grow up and let her love the one boy that's good for her. I feel a lot better now. Fighting over someone isn't the thing I do anymore. I don't love Travis like I want to be married to him. I love him a like a brother. That's all.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laura entered the park. She kept on walking and stopped. Takoto was walking towards her. "Hi Laura." "Hi Takoto." They stood in silence for a moment. "Laura, do you have someone that you care for more than anyone else?" "Yes I do." She replied. "I see." He turned his head away from her sight. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?" "Yes. Sorry Takoto." Laura could see that Takoto was hurt by his expression.  
  
"One last thing Laura, good luck." Then Takoto walked away.  
  
'I had to let her go. She didn't like me. I can't fight with him over her. It's not right. She wouldn't want to choose over someone because of a senseless fight. I don't love Laura like a want to be with her forever. I love her like a sister.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Travis." "Hello Laura. Please sit down." She sat on the bench next to him. "I have something that I want to tell you Laura. Please don't say anything until I'm done." "Ok." Travis looked into her eyes.  
  
He finally said "I love you Laura Haruna."  
  
Laura's eyes turned glassy eyed. "I love you too Travis Kimura!"  
  
The two hugged each other gently. They had both found someone that cared for them. Laura then gave Travis a gentle kiss on his lips. He was kind of shocked, but he returned the kiss. "Travis." "Yes?" "Kana wants us to meet at her house for something." She said. "Well let's go." After that, the two walked to Kana's house hand in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*At Kana's house~*~*~*~*  
  
"Laura! Travis! Come in!" The two did as they were told. They followed Kana to the family room, where everyone was waiting including Kanaia and Takoto. "What are you guys doing here?!?" They both asked in union. "Laura, Travis, we have something to tell you guys." June said. "What is it?"  
  
Kylie spoke first. "When Laura moved here, we knew she liked you Travis. She just didn't realize it. It was the same thing with you Travis." "Then the day we all met at Kakoro Summersets Mall, we all decided to do a project involving you two. It was called 'Operation Hook Up'." Kyle said. "We put you all through tests to see how much you two liked each other and it worked." Ken said.  
  
The two stood in silence. "No wonder that all this stuff happened.' They both thought at the same time. "Now I'm going to explain why Kanaia and Takoto are here. Kanaia and Takoto are my cousins. They told me that they were transferring over to our school. All of us asked if they could act like your rivals, competing to win the other person like Takoto and Laura and the same thing with Travis and Kanaia. They acted very well and that brought out how much you two loved each other from the heart." Davis explained.  
  
"We're sorry if we caused so much trouble during all the events that occurred while we were here." Kanaia said. "The truth is that we love you two like sister and brother. Kanaia and I are glad that you two love each other. You two belong together." Takoto said.  
  
"You guys did this for us?" they asked. Everyone nodded. "Arigato minna!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Months passed since after all the things that happened to Laura and Travis. Everyone became good friends with Kanaia and Takoto. Laura taught Kanaia how to cook and Travis and Takoto played soccer together.  
  
The Ham-hams even found out what happened. Hamtaro stared at Laura having fun with everyone.  
  
"At least it turned out great in the end."  
  
*~*~*~*~*The End*~*~*~*~*  
  
Airimis: That's it for this story! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! Thank you all for encouraging me to update when I was trying to think of what to add to this story! Please review the last chapter! Arigato minna and Ja' ne!  
  
*~*~*~*Airimis*~*~*~* 


	14. Author note

Hi everyone. My story was a complete success thanks to the reviewers. Do you want a sequel? I'll try to make something up soon. Please review if you want a sequel for the story. If I get at least 5-10 reviews, I'll do it.  
  
Bye Bye for now  
  
-Airimis 


End file.
